I Hate How You Tease
by asd95
Summary: Quinntana leering and teasing. It'll get better, promise. Nothing to do with WHOVNSOV
1. Chapter 1

**So I know it's dangerous starting a new fic when I have one unfinished but I had this on my mind since the Duets episode during RDMH. Hope you enjoy! Oh and Beth never happened but Quinn and Puck did have sex.**

Cheerios practice had run over for the third time that week and to say Quinn was exhausted was an understatement. Coach had kept her behind as well; something about Mr Schue's hair elves and Figgins' incompetence as a principle as no one could understand what he was saying. She wasn't really listening, just nodding and agreeing where she needed to.

She used her body weight to lean against and force the Cheerios locker room door open. It was creepy being in there by herself late afterschool. She showered and changed as quickly as she could and headed to her locker to collect her history notes for her report due in the next day.

"Ugh, where are they?" she mumbled as she pushed her textbooks and folders around in her locker. She isn't usually this disorganised but practice had taken its toll on her.

She felt a presence behind her. Her shoulders tensed and she spun around to find Santana leaning against the opposite row of lockers, arms crossed, smirking and _blatantly_ checking her out.

"What the hell are you looking at?" Quinn spat, slamming her locker shut after she pulled her notes out

"So you're allowed to check me out but I can't do the same to you?" Santana responded with her eyebrow raised

_Shit! How did she even realise?_

"Don't think I didn't notice. I mean, I know I have a hot ass but," Santana says approaching her slowly "I didn't think you of all people would be interested, _Captain_." She leant her right elbow on the lockers next to Quinn's head and rested her head against her palm; her left hand reaching out to run over Quinn's waist and rest on her hip.

Quinn's breath hitches. Santana's touch shouldn't have this effect on her. She feels rooted to the spot, her heart pounding.

"I saw you Fabray. You should really be more careful with your leering. I know how great these skirts make our asses look" Santana adds in a seductive tone, running her hand boldly along Quinn's ass.

Quinn is snapped out of her shock and slaps Santana's hand away.

"I'm not interested Santana" Quinn states. She turns on her heel and heads out into the parking lot. She chances a look over her shoulder and sees Santana smirking at her through the glass. She turns back around and gets int the car. She takes a deep breath, steadies herself, starts the engine and heads home.

* * *

She sat at her desk writing up her final draft of her report. She had just finished when she heard her phone vibrate on the night stand. She walked over to it, flipped it open and flopped onto her bed.

**1 new message from: Satan**

_Watcha doin Fabgay?_

**To: Satan  
**_How original. Just finished History report_

**From: Satan  
**_Well I'm tired. I'm not at my best. Why do you even take History? So dull. Brown isn't even nice to look at_

She rolled her eyes at Santana's typical response

**To: Satan  
**_It interests me_

**From: Satan  
**_I know what else interests you Quinn_

**To: Satan  
**_And what is that, dare I ask?_

**From: Satan  
**_I think you know_

She was in the middle of her reply when another message came through. It pissed her off when that happened. And Santana knew it

**From: Satan  
**_Annoyed Fabray? Hahah, you didn't even deny it_

**To: Satan  
**_Fuck you Santana. What didn't I deny? I told you I wasn't interested_

**From: Satan  
**_You never denied that you were checking me out. You're so hot when you swear Q_

**To: Satan  
**_You disgust me Satan_

**From: Satan  
**_Of course I do. Still no denial I see_

**To: Satan  
**_Leave me alone_

**From: Satan  
**_That's as good as admitting it. Goodnight Quinnevere._

"Ugh!" Quinn slams her palm onto the mattress. Why does Santana infuriate her so much? She always has this way of crawling under her skin, it's aggravating.

She climbs under the cover after a shower and attempts to sleep.

Why is she still thinking about Santana? She tosses and turns trying to get comfortable but she can't get the image of Santana's smirking face out of her mind.

Eventually Quinn gives up. She yanks her iPod off the night stand, shoves the earphone into her ears and blasts her music.

Maybe next time, she _will_ be more careful with her leering.

**Thanks for reading :D I know it's a crappy start but please review xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm curious as to where this leads. I like it in Quinn's POV but if you want a change, let me know xx**

I was just about to head to English when I heard coach booming over the tannoy, yelling at me to get to her office.

Once again it was a complete waste of time and even Becky rolled her eyes. I like Becky. She's a bitch, she doesn't take crap from anyone, and she can stand up for herself. She doesn't let being different get her down.

I walked into English 10 minutes late.

"Miss Fabray"

_Oh for fuck sake_

"Care to tell us why you stroll in 10 minutes late?"

"Coach."

"Well tell 'coach' you actually have lessons"

I just laughed and walked to my seat.

Great, Brittany isn't here and Santana has a shit-eating grin on her face.

I put my bag on my desk, move her arm from the back of my seat and sit down. I take out my books and pen when I feel her arm move to rest on my chair again.

"Get off" I whisper angrily

"No one's watching Fabray, calm your tits." Santana responds as she starts to lightly run her fingers along the back of my neck

Again, my breath hitches and I freeze.

No.

Why do I always freeze? I'm Quinn Fabray! Captain of the Cheerios. HBIC. I don't _freeze_.

I look to my left and see Santana staring straight ahead with a smirk on her face. I swear she was born with that expression.

I look back towards the board. I move my left hand to lightly stroke along her thigh. Hfingers stop on my neck and now it's my turn to smirk. _I'm_ in control. I begin to move my hand higher until I feel the edge of her skirt, toying with the material whilst turning my head to look at Santana. Her smirk is gone and replaced by slightly wide eyes and a clenched jaw.

She turns her head to look at me. I slowly look her up and down, lick my lips and turn to face the board again. I rest my hand on her thigh, occasionally moving and squeezing when I feel her begin to relax.

Now I know why she does this. It feels fucking great to be in control, teasing her, testing her limits.

I hadn't even written anything past the date when I heard the bell ring. I packed up my bag and left the classroom without looking back for Santana.

I heard her calling my name, she sounded so angry, it was great.

Finally she caught up to me and followed me down the hallway.

"What the fuck was that Fabray?" she hissed

"You were right Santana"

"About what?"

I pushed her into the girls bathroom and pinned her against the wall. I grabbed her hands and interlocked our fingers before moving our hands to the side of her head.

"Last night." I husked into her ear. I could hear her breathing speed up "You were right. I didn't deny it. Do you know why?"

She didn't respond straight away so I moved my thigh between her legs and pressed into her centre

"Answer your captain Santana." I commanded

She moaned as her mouth opened and the back of her head hit the wall

"No" she gasped as I pressed down again

"No, what?"

"No I don't know why"

"Because you're fucking hot Santana" I whispered before nipping at her earlobe and soothing it with my tongue. "You're right, these Cheerios skirts make our asses look amazing" I pressed into her again and she let out another moan. "But you have to learn to control yourself Santana. You think you can just touch me and I'll be okay with it?"

When she didn't respond I moved my thigh forward and back again, rubbing her just right.

"Answer me Santana"

She moaned and slowly began to shamelessly ride my thigh

"No Quinn, it's not okay"

I let moved my thigh with her slow thrusts until I felt her speed up and felt her grip on me tighten slightly.

"No it's not."

I stopped the movement of my thigh and she looked up at me in confusion. I surged forward but stopped myself just before I was able to meet her lips. I lingered for 3 seconds before chuckling, pushing off of her, grabbing my bag and exiting the bathroom.

_It's fucking on Santana Lopez. Bring it._

**Arrgggh shit update I know. Maybe I should have made it a smutty one shot. Ideas people ideas. Review :D**


	3. Chapter 3

_Did Quinn Fabray just blue ball me? What the-I can't eve-…What?! No frikkin way is she getting away with this!_

Santana tears down the hallways of McKinley, pushing people out of her way and into lockers as she searches for Quinn. She comes to an abrupt halt as she sees Quinn smirking at her from the end of the hallway then walking into her next class. _Those fucking skirts._

Quinn sits at her desk, behind Berry's annoying head. She was pretty surprised Santana didn't follow her in.

She thought too soon

"Hi, Mrs Simpson" Santana says in a sickly sweet voice "Would it be okay if I borrow Quinn for a moment? Cheerleading business."

Mrs Simpson sighs "Don't be long" and slumps into her chair

"Bet you thought that was real fucking funny huh Fabray?" Santana snarls, dragging Quinn into an empty classroom

"Hilarious" Quinn laughs

"You know what I think is hilarious?" Santana asks approaching Quinn

"I don't care" Quinn answers

"You will"

Santana pushed her onto a desk and bent her back over it. She moved another one to trap her there and put a chair underneath the second desk for Quinn's head cuz she was fucking thoughtful like that. She wasn't gonna let Q die: NoNecro. She straddled Quinn's legs so she was trapped. Quinn was completely trapped. She couldn't move her legs because Santana was on top of them and she couldn't move her upper body because it was trapped under a desk!

Santana shuffled further down to Quinn's ankles and started to graze her fingers up to her thighs

"I find it cute how you think you can get away with pulling shit like that, Q" she drawls

Her fingers move to Quinn's kneecaps where she scrapes them with her fingernails, causing her to move her legs apart to get Santana to stop

"I find it funny how you think you had your way with me when really I'm getting my way with you" she smiles

She runs her hands over Quinn's thighs, massaging the flesh, pulling her thighs apart ever so slowly

"I find it laughable how you think you can beat me at this little game we have going on. Really Q it makes me laugh"

Quinn begins to struggle but Santana manages to bend her knees and spread her legs. She holds them in place. She'd always been stronger than Quinn and she was using it to her advantage

"Santana fucking LET ME UP!"

"Shhhhh_ Captain_ you'll get us caught" Santana whispers against Quinn's inner left thigh before biting it harshly

"SANTANA!"

Santana smacks Quinn's covered core and she cries out

"I told you to keep it down" she husks whilst lightly circling where Quinn's covered clit is.

Quinn lets out a moan and her hips involuntarily lift slightly towards the pressure

"Mm you like that baby?"

Quinn whimpers in response

Santana puts Quinn's leg over her left shoulder

Quinn just about figures out that she has arms and lifts them above her head to grab onto the underneath edge of the table

"Mmm more"

Santana pulls down Quinn's spanks to her knees and moves the material of Quinn's soaked thong to the side.

"You know what I think is hilarious?"

She lands another smack to Quinn's pussy

"Answer me Captain!"

"Wha-what do you find hilarious"

"I find it hilarious," Santana starts as she leans down to taste Quinn "how the whole school" Quinn lets out a guttural moan as Santana licks through her folds "thinks that you're Captain" Santana sucks on Quinn's clit. She can hear Quinn bang her head over and over on the chair "fuck fuck fuck" Santana bites Quinn "AAHH" "when really," she brings Quinn right to the edge "you're just my little _bitch_"

She jumps off of Quinn, moves the two desks apart, causing Quinn to fall to the ground with a thump and straddles her again.

"You see Quinn" she grinds down onto Quinn "you started this whole thing off." Quinn pushes her hips upwards

"It's not my fault you keep coming back for more" she responds

Santana hums a laugh and starts to circle Quinn's clit

"It's not my fault that you'll continue to give into me"

"Fuck" Quinn mutters with her eyes closed "How'd you figure that one out?"

"You're doing it right now. Perfect little Quinn getting her pussy smacked by the bad Latina. What would Daddy say huh? When he finds out his baby is really just a pressed lemon."

"You wouldn't dare Satan" Quinn growls, struggling to speak

Santana circles her clit harder, faster, rougher, bringing her to the edge again

"Oh fuck I'm gonna cum"

"Cum for me baby"

She started to buck her hips upwards and Santana had to hold her down with her free hand

Just as she felt Quinn's body tense she pulled her hands away. She looked into Quinn's eyes and smirked devilishly

"You fucki-"Quinn moves to stand

Santana grabbed her face with her left hand and leaned forwards "Language. Q." and with that she stood and left the classroom leaving Quinn alone and horny as fuck.

Quinn smacks the ground with her hands and lies back down grabbing fistfuls of her hair and letting out a frustrated growl

Lopez 2 – Fabray 1


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while…life. Also, rude anon, I hope you got my message on WHOVNSOV. This will most likely be the last chapter! Thanks for all the support you guys have given me xx**

She saw the screen light up before she heard the _bzzzt bzzzzzzzt _from her phone.

**From Fabgay: **_Come over_

**From Satan: **_Don't be rude. Say please_

**From Fabgay: **_Fine. Come over _please.

**From Satan: **_That's right, beg for it_

**From Fabgay: **_Fuck you Satan_

**From Satan: **_Is that what they teach you in Church?_

What the fuck is taking her so long? Santana lay on her bed waiting for a reply.

**From Fabgay: **_I hate you_

Oh shit! She hasn't been to church since everyone found out she was pregnant. _Fuck Santana you're such a bitch! _

**From Satan: **Q, I'm so fucking sorry. I forgot. Don't be mad…please x

Quinn didn't bother checking her reply. Instead she rolled over and let the tears fall. She might be composed on the surface but deep down her wounds were still wide open and no one had bothered trying to fix her.

She must have cried herself to sleep (_again_) because she didn't even know Santana was there until she felt strong arms wrap around her waist and heard whispered apologies in her ear.

She turned around in Santana's arms, who held her tight as she began to cry again.

"I'm so so sorry, Q" she continued to whisper as she let Quinn cry into her chest

As her sobs subsided into sniffles Santana relaxed her hold on Quinn.

Quinn peered up at her through her messy hair then leaned back to grab a tissue from the box she kept on her bedside table. She wiped Santana's nose who raised her hand to her cheek, surprised at the dampness she found there.

"I'd get you a tissue too but…you kinda wiped everything on my top" she whispered

Quinn giggled "You can borrow one of mine" she said as she motioned her head towards her wardrobe

Santana slid out of bed and pulled on one of Quinn's tank tops. She got back into bed and pulled Quinn into her.

"I really am sorry Q." she mumbled into her hair

"It's okay. You just forgot."

"No it's not okay" Santana sighed "I shouldn't be forgetting. Be-….it's an important part of you."

"Beth. Her name's Beth." Quinn said. Her grip on Santana tightened as she begged the tears not to fall again. Maybe she should ask Sue how she ripped out her tear ducts.

"I know Q; I just didn't know what your limit was"

Quinn hums a giggle "You've been pushing my limits a lot lately"

Santana throws her head back and belts out a laugh.

"Shhhhh! My mom's asleep" Quinn shout-whispers then giggles lightly

Santana puts the knuckle of her forefinger between her teeth and bites to stop herself from laughing.

Quinn missed this childish side of Santana.

Actually….. she just missed Santana.

Santana eventually calmed down after breathing in and out slowly.

"You started it."

This time Quinn laughed but she tried to keep it quiet.

It didn't stop her from snorting though.

Santana pinched Quinn's nose lightly and pointed at her "You snorted!" she whispered over and over through her laugh

She banged her heels on the mattress to let some of the amusement out but it didn't work. They both just laughed harder.

Suddenly Quinn's door opened and her mother was standing there with her hands on her hips.

"Hi momma" Quinn said, smiling and trying to hold back her giggles

Judy was reminded of her innocent 6 year old daughter and tears sprang to her eyes. She hadn't seen or heard Quinn laugh since the pregnancy.

"Just erm… just keep it down girls, please" she said in her calmest voice.

"Sorry mom"

"Sorry Judy"

Judy smiled at them as best as she could then returned to her bedroom. She didn't even care that Santana most likely climbed through the window or that Quinn didn't tell her she was coming round. All she cared about was that her baby was finally getting better.

They both stared after Judy until Quinn turned back around

"Actually Santana, you started it."

"What?"

Quinn gave her a look

"What? How did I start it?" Santana asked incredulously

"You ran your hand down my ass!"

"You were _staring_ at my ass"

Quinn gasps loudly "It was right in front of me"

"Don't lie to me Q. I see through your bullshit"

"Whatever" Quinn grumbled

Both girls lay in silence for a while.

Quinn rolled over into Santana's arms.

"I can't believe you trapped me under the desk." She mumbled into Santana's chest

"I can't believe I rode your thigh in the girls' bathroom"

"It's a pretty god thigh"

"It's fucking great."

Quinn giggles "Night Tana"

"Night Luce"

**I know it's short buttttttt I had to update for you! Read and Review. I love you all. Except that anon who keeps telling me to update**


End file.
